


Cocksleeve Training

by AssassinateMe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Object Insertion, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: The exploits of Bruce training Dick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! English is not my first language. I did not know the term I used was derogatory. I am also trans...

Dick stares at Bruce sitting at his desk and waits to be noticed. It's almost practice time but he knows how to be patient. Finally, Bruce looks at him and then reaches down to pull out his soft, twelve inch cock from his pants.

“Come here Dick,” Bruce says. Dick licks his lips and comes closer. Bruce grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him down to be eye level with his crotch. His cock is thicker than Dick's arm and it's only going to get bigger from here.

“Get started,” Bruce says. Dick grabs his cock with both hands and begins stroking it. It's heavy and beginning to harden already. He licks the tip first with his small tongue and then the shaft. When it's hard enough, he holds it in place and places his mouth over the head. He pushes it in and his jaw stretches uncomfortably wide to fit it in his mouth. He's used to it now. Dick laps at the precum that forms at the tip and strokes the rest of the length with his hands.

Dick uses his hands to get more of his dad’s cock in his mouth. It fills his mouth quickly and the fat head is soon pressed up against his gag reflex. He swallows and feels more precum drip down his throat. He looks to see how deep he is but there's still nine inches left.

“Keep going,” Bruce instructs. Dick pushes forward until the tip pops into his throat. He doesn't gag anymore thankfully. He swallows again and it bulges in his throat. It grows harder in his mouth. He pushes more of it down his throat but it's getting too thick and he starts to struggle to get it down after six inches. Dick whimpers around it. Bruce grabs his head and pushes him further down.

Ready or not, Bruce forces his cock into his mouth inches at a time. Dick grabs his thighs and tears well up in his eyes as his throat is stuffed. Bruce pulls him down all the way to the base and holds him there. Dick can feel his cock becoming fully erect inside his throat. It's difficult to breathe but he's been practicing holding his breath. Bruce lets him go and Dick stays put. He fondles Bruce's heavy balls and tries to swallow but can't with how thick his cock is.

“Good boy,” Bruce says and Dick blushes. Dick pulls back until only the head is in his mouth again and he catches his breath. Bruce is fully erect now and he can feel his massive cock throb in his hands. He bobs his head along the first couple inches until spit runs down his chin. Bruce grabs him again and Dick slacks in his grip to let his dad start fucking his throat. He's a little rough but Dick likes it. Bruce fucks his throat deep and hard and Dick whimpers under him.

Dick reaches down to rub his pussy. He's soaking wet already and slick runs down his thighs. He fingers himself as deep as he can reach while his dad uses his throat as much as he wants. Dick is disappointed when he pulls out without coming but he knows that isn't what today's practice is. Bruce pulls free with a pop and Dick's throat feels stretched and hollow in the aftermath. His cock is coated in spit now. Dick laps up the precum from the tip.

“Get it in you,” Bruce instructs. Dick nods. He gets to his feet again and rubs his dripping pussy in his hand. He climbs into Bruce's lap with his back against his father's chest and his huge, hard cock between his legs. It's hot and he can feel it throb against his wet pussy. Dick lifts himself up on Bruce's upper arms and positions his hips to rub his pussy against the tip of his dad’s cock. He squirms as the fat head pushes against his opening but refuses to go in. Precum smears against his already soaked pussy.

“Inside, Dick,” Bruce says impatiently. Dick pushes down and feels it begin to split him open. It's so big it's always a little uncomfortable taking it at first no matter how prepared he is. He bites his lip as he tries to force it in and whimpers when the tip finally pops inside. His own weight and wet pussy makes him slip several inches down. As lithe as he is, it makes a bulge in his stomach already.

Dick squirms and it causes him to slide further onto his father's cock. It's so deep it hurts and he's barely half way. It prods against his deepest parts. He clenches down but it's so thick and hard, it's difficult. He drools.

“All of it,” Bruce instructs. Dick grabs his upper arms and tries to use the leverage to push himself further down but his pussy is stuffed to the brim already. He wiggles and squirms but it feels like a steel post inside him. He whimpers.

“Help?” Dick asks weakly. Bruce grabs his waist and his hands almost completely encircle him.

“You're going to have to learn to do it yourself eventually,” Bruce says. Dick nods. He grabs Bruce's hands as he's pulled further down and he whimpers more at the pressure inside him. Bruce pushes him down harder and harder until he finally forces his way into Dick's tiny womb. Dick gasps as he cums, gushing all over his dad's cock. Bruce doesn't stop there and pulls him all the way down to the root until his hard cock is pushing against the very back of his womb.

Dick is stuffed completely. He can feel it throb painfully deep inside of him and it's so hot. It stretches him gaping wide all the way through. This is still new to him but practice makes perfect. Dick touches the bulge in his belly and sighs. He loves feeling this close to his dad.

“Good job,” Bruce says and Dick beams. Dick lays his head on Bruce's table as Bruce goes back to his work. He loves being his dad’s cock warmer. He loves feeling stuffed and how it twitches and pulses inside him. He can sit like this for hours until Bruce is ready to reward him by stuffing him with cum.

Dick loves practicing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick is excited to go out patrolling tonight.

“Robin,” Bruce says. Dick stops to look at him. “Come here.” Dick comes to his side. He looks up questioningly and Bruce motions to the table. “Lay down. Spread your legs.”

Dick gladly hops up on the table and does as he's told. A quickie before patrolling is always good luck. Bruce pulls the crotch of his uniform aside to reveal his plump pussy and Dick wiggles excitedly. He parts Dick's pussy with two fingers and pours lube inside so he can thrust two gloved fingers in easily. They're thick and long and get Dick excited enough to get himself wet.

Bruce pulls out a soda can and Dick blinks. It's short but thicker than his dad's cock. Bruce starts lubing it up. He holds Dick's pussy open and pushes the bottom into him. It's chilly to the touch and Dick flinches. It's slightly too big but Bruce doesn't care. He pushes it harder until it starts to slide in and Dick whimpers at how much it stretches him. Bruce keeps forcing until it disappears inside of him then pushes further.

Dick whines as the curved bottom hugs the opening to his womb. Bruce pulls his fingers out and Dick clenches around the can. It's cold and too heavy and too hard. Having it this deep inside of him is uncomfortable and the bulge it makes in his stomach is visible even through his uniform.

“Keep it in there,” Bruce instructs. He moves Dick's pants back into place. Dick whimpers but nods. He gets off the table but winces when he feels the heavy can move inside of him. He feels it start sliding down when he stands and has to clench to keep it in place. He exhales quietly as it moves inside of him with every step.

“Can we go now?” Dick asks. Bruce nods and Dick grins excitedly.

He's especially careful all night not to let the can fall out. 


End file.
